custom_barney_episodefandomcom-20200214-history
The Backyard Gang Sleepover (script)
("Barney & the Backyard Gang Theme Song" starts to play) *Kids Choir: Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination and when he's tall, he's what we call a dinosaur sensation. Barney lives with Michael and with Amy, then you'll soon see, little Tina tags along with her big sister Luci. Jason is in Barney's club and Adam has a ticket. But Mom has never seen him, 'cause she doesn't know our secret. Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him Barney can be your friend too if you just make-believe him! *(Theme song ends) *(The video opens up the Backyard Gang running aside each other on there way home through a suburban neighborhood. The have their backpacks on and they are carrying a garbage bag or a gym bag and Tina is holding her Barney plush between her arm and chest.) *Michael: I'm so excited! *Luci: Me too! *(The clip fades to the kids running into Michael and Amy's backyard.) *Jason: This sleepover is going to be so much fun! *Tina: Yeah, did you know that this is my first sleepover! *Amy: Then that means we have to make it really special. *Adam: Well when the Backyard Gang is together there's nothing that can go wrong! *("Hey, Hey, The Gang's All Here" starts to play) *Luci: Hey, hey, the gang's all here We're gonna come over! *(Luci points to Michael and Amy's house) *Tina: It's gonna be a sleepover *All: Hooray, hooray! The gang's all here We're going to have a slumber party now. *(During an instrumental they all run into Michael and Amy's house and put everything down on the ground including their bags and Tina's Barney doll gets put on the stair case she pats the dolls head they all then roll out some sleeping bags) *Adam, Jason and Michael: Hey, hey, the gang's all here We like to be tougher in any kind of weather *All: Hey, Hey The gang's all here We're going to have a slumber party now. *(song ends) *Amy: You're right Adam it's so much fun when the Backyard Gang gets together! *(Michael is making a motion that like he is swinging a bat) *Amy: Michael..what are you doing? *Michael: I'm pretending, I'm playing baseball. *Tina: Playing pretend...playing..pretend. Playing pretend that's an awesome idea! Let's play pretend! *(The Imagination Song starts to play) *(song ends) *(They all start pretending and they get carried away) *(Barney comes to life much faster than before.) *Barney: Hi everybody! *(They don't notice him) *Barney: Ohh.. *Tina: Let's pretend that we are a caterpillar. *(They all get in a line) *Barney: Oh, I have an idea. *(Barney taps Michael on the shoulder) *Michael: Ahh! *(all of the backyard gang repeats Michael) *("I Love You" starts to play) *Barney: I love you, you love me. We're as happy as can be.With a great big hug. And a kiss from me to you,Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me.We're a happy family.With a great big hug. And a kiss from me to you,Won't you say you love me too? I love you you love me our day was fun let's not make a peep. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me too? *(song ends) *(They turn around) *Backyard Gang: Barney! *(They run and hug him) *(Barney notices the sleeping bags) *Barney: What are you all doing with these sleeping bags? *(Tina pulls Barney's arm) *Tina: Barney, we are having a sleepover! *Barney: What do you do at a sleepover? *(Backyard Gang all yell things at once) *Barney: Woah, woah calm down! *Luci: We play games! *Michael: and eat treats! *Amy: Watch movies! *Jason: We sing songs! *Adam: and pretend! *Barney: Pretend?! *Backyard Gang: Yea! *Barney: Oh I love to pretend! *Amy: Than let's pretend! *All: YEAH! *(The clip fades to Michael pretending he's a knight) *Barney: What are you doing, Michael? *Michael: I'm pretending to be a knight on a noble steed! *Barney: Ohh! Hey gang gather around! I have an idea. *(The all get in a huddle as the clip fades) *(The next clip has the living room all designed as if it were a castle (example: The stairs have pieces of cardboard that has castle designs on them.) The kids are dressed up in castle clothes. Barney and Micheal are no where to be seen) *(Michael walks down the stairs) *Michael: I'm here to present to you King Barney. *(Barney walks down the stairs wearing a kings crown obviously too small for him) *(The Backyard Gang starts to laugh) *Barney: You know, Michael, this crown is too small, maybe I should wear my own. *(The crown disappears and a dino-sized crown appears.) *Barney: Ahh, much better. I now feel like old king cole! *("Old King Cole" starts to play) *Barney: Old King Cole was a merry old soul, And a merry old soul was he. He called for his pipe and he called for his bowl, And he called for his fiddlers three. *Backyard Gang: Dance with the fiddlers, Dance with the fiddlers, Dance with the fiddlers three. *All: Dance with the fiddlers, Dance with the fiddlers, Dance with the fiddlers three. *Barney: Old King Cole was a merry old soul, And a merry old soul was he. He called for his queen and he called for his court, And he called for his trumpeters three. *Backyard Gang: Dance with the trumpeters, Dance with the trumpeters, Dance with the trumpeters three. *All: Dance with the trumpeters, Dance with the trumpeters, Dance with the trumpeters three. *Barney: Old King Cole was a merry old soul, And a merry old soul was he. *Backyard Gang: He called for his ladies and he called for his lords, *Barney: And he called for his drummers three. *Backyard Gang: Dance with the drummers, Dance with the drummers, Dance with the drummers three. *All: Dance with the drummers, Dance with the drummers, Dance with the drummers three. *Barney: Dance with the fiddlers... Dance with the trumpeters... Dance with the drummers... Dance and dance and dance until you all fall down with me wee *(song ends) *Amy: Hey! Barney, can we play a game? *Barney: A game?! Well I know a great game. It's also a song too! *Jason: What is it? *Barney: Mr. Knickerbocker! *BYG: YAYYAYAYAY! *Barney: Watch me and do what I do! *(song starts) *Barney: Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop with you hands (clap hands to rhythm) *BYG: Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppty-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop with you mouth (tap cheeks to rhythm) (Yeah) *All: Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop Hey, Mr. Knickerbocker, boppity-bop I like-a the way that you boppity-bop! *(song ends) *Barney: Boppity boppity boppity bop *chuckles* I love that song! *Adam: Me too. *(a womans voice is supposed to represent the Mother character) *Mom: Kids! Time for dinner! *Amy: Barney, we're going to have to hide you, but how? *(Michael finds a lamp shade) *Michael: Barney, we can put this lampshade on your head. *Barney: Okay, but who is going to help me see? *Tina: I will. I can guide you through the kitchen. *Barney: Okay that's a good idea. *(The clip fades to a kitchen where a table of food. The kids walk in and Tina is guiding Barney by holding him from behind. A shadow of a woman that represents the Mother comes in.) *Mom: So is everyone hungry? *Kids: Yea! *(Tina is guiding Barney around the kitchen as he almost stumbles upon chairs tables and even the children) *Tina: Barney, you need to stay in a straight line. *Mom: Okay, it seems like you are all getting your dinner served, so I'll leave you guys alone, and Tina, when your finished with it, take the lampshade off of your Barney doll. *(Her shadow leaves the room and they take the lampshade off of Barney's head) *Barney: AH! Wow that feels better. Thank you everyone. *BYG: No problem Barney. *Barney: Mmm these foods look stu-u-u-pendous! *Adam: They sure do! My favorite meal is dinner! *Luci: Me too! *("Dinner Time" starts to play) *(song ends) *(the clip fades back to the living room where the backyard gang and Barney walk back in) *(Adam notices a picture of an ocean) *Adam: Man, wouldn't it be nice to sail out in the ocean. *Tina: It sure would! *Barney: We can! *Adam: But we don't have any sailor suits. *Barney: Well I can take care of that! With a shake! *Tina: The Barney Shake? *Barney: Yes! *(Barney does the "Barney Shake" and the sailor suits appear. A cardboard cut out of a ship appears.) *Luci: This is so cool! But there is no steering wheel. *Barney: I can take care of that. *(Barney magically makes a steering wheel appear in his hands) *Barney: It's time to set sail! *("A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea" starts to play) *Barney: A sailor went to sea, sea, sea To see what he could see, see, see, But all that he could see, see, see, Was the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea, sea. *(The instrumental plays) *Barney: It's your turn to sing! *BYG: A sailor went to sea, sea, sea To see what he could see, see, see, But all that he could see, see, see, Was the bottom of the deep blue sea, sea, sea. *(song ends) *(The clip fades to Barney walking over to Buster the Dog) *Barney: Oh, Hi Buster! *(Buster barks at Barney) *Barney: I'm good, how are you? *(He barks again) *Barney: Oh, that's great. *(Amy walks over to Barney) *Amy: Barney, what are you doing? *Barney: I'm talking to Buster. *Amy: But dogs can't talk *Barney: Well, sure they can! But only if you listen. *(Buster barks again) *Barney: Oh, what's that? You want us to sing a song! Well I have the perfect one in mind! *(Barney turns to the BYG) *Barney: and I know you know it! *("B-I-N-G-O" starts to play) *Barney: There was a farmer who had a dog, And Bingo was his name-o. *All: B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G-O And Bingo was his name-o. *Michael, Jason and Adam: There was a farmer had a dog, And Bingo was his name-o. (clap)-I-N-G-O (clap)-I-N-G-O (clap)-I-N-G-O And Bingo was his name-o.There was a farmer had a dog,And Bingo was his name-o.(clap)-(clap)-N-G-O (clap)-(clap)-N-G-O (clap)-(clap)-N-G-O And Bingo was his name-o. *Amy, Luci and Tina: There was a farmer had a dog, And Bingo was his name-o. (clap)-(clap)-(clap)-G-O (clap)-(clap)-(clap)-G-O(clap)-(clap-(clap)-G-O And Bingo was his name-o. *BYG: There was a farmer had a dog,And Bingo was his name-o. (clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-O (clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-O (clap)-(clap)-(clap)-(clap)-O And Bingo was his name-o. *All: There was a farmer had a dog, And Bingo was his name-o. (clap 5 times) (clap 5 times) (clap 5 times) And Bingo was his name-o. *(song ends) *Barney: That song was fun! *Luci: It sure was..now what should we do next? *(the kids start to mess around and start Making sounds (example: popping lips and making animal noises) *("Sounds I Can Make" starts to play) *Kids: I can waddle like a duck and quake like one too. I can walk just like a rooster and go cock-a-doodle doo. I can chatter like a monkey or hiss just like a snake. These are the sounds that I can make. I can gallop like a horse and give a big neigh. I can ribbit like a frog as he hops into the bay. Just listen to him splash when he hops into the lake. *All: These are the sounds that I can make. That I can make.........That I can make. These are the sounds that I can make. *Kids I can pretend that I'm a hen and cluck like one too. I can fly I'm an owl and go hoot-hoot-hoot. I can sound just like the wind and give a great big shake. These are the sounds that i can make. I can tweet just like a blue jay, doesn't that sound great. I can roar just like a lion when he's about to wake. Weather a ghost or a genie or something betweenie. *All: These are the sounds that I can make. That I can make.........That I can make. These are the sounds that I can make. I can creep just like bug and scare people in sight. I can sound just like the monster that go bumping in the night. Listen to them growling and banging on the door. They can be creatures, giants, dragons, demons or a dinosaur. (All jump in fear) *Barney: Say....I'm a dinosaur! (All laugh) *Barney: Now you know there's lots of sounds, that you can make. And with a bit of imagination your sounds can turn out great. For every sounds distique and every sounds unique. And these are the sounds that you can make *Kids: That we can make.............That we can make. These are the sounds that We.........Can.......Make! *(song ends) *(Jason buckles his shoe) *Barney: Jason, did you just buckle your shoe? *Jason: Yes I did. *Barney: Oh, I have a song about that. *(One, Two, Buckle My Shoe starts to play) *Barney: One, two, buckle my shoe. Three, four, shut the door. Five, six, pick up sticks. Seven, eight, lay them straight. Nine, ten, begin again. *All: One, two, buckle my shoe. Three, four, shut the door. Five, six, pick up sticks. Seven, eight, lay them straight. Nine, ten, begin again. One, two, buckle my shoe. Three, four, shut the door. Five, six, pick up sticks. Seven, eight, lay them straight. Nine, ten, that's the end! That's the end! *(song ends) *Barney: Golly, your hands are dirty, let's wash them! *(The clip fades to them in the kitchen washing their hands) *Barney: It's always good to wash your hands, so you can keep squeaky clean! *(Barney grabs the laundry hamper) *Barney: Now put your towels in the laundry hamper. *(They do so) *Barney: You know, the way you put those towels in the hamper, reminds me of a dance that you all know! *("Hokey Pokey" starts to play) *(song ends) *(The clip fades to the backyard gang all dressed up in their pajamas going to bed) *Barney: *yawn* The way you are all dressed is making me sleepy! *Michael: Hey Barney, where are you sleeping tonight? *Barney: Oh I'm sleeping over here on the couch. It's been a long day. *(Sweet Dreams plays, the BYG falls asleep) *(song ends) *Barney: And remember I Love You *(Barney walks over to the lamp turns to the audience) *Barney: Good night. *(He turns off the lamp and twinkle effect sound suddenly plays intending that he turned back into a doll) *(the credits roll and the video ends) Category:Custom Scripts